lostmediaarchivefandomcom-20200216-history
Lost Nick Jr. Face Promos (1994 - 2004)
If you watched Nick Jr. between 1994 and 2004, you'll likely remember a character named Face, the mascot from September 5, 1994, and October 8, 2004. What you probably didn't know is that some of Face promos haven't been seen since then. Some original versions of the 1994 promos, and some American dubbed promos haven't been seen, but foreign dubs, such as the UK dubs have been seen, although it could be possible that they were exclusive Face Promos for those territories, some short promos haven't had their full version seen, and some are gone all together, such as most of the 2003 promos. List of Lost Face Promos * Face Eats A Peanut Butter Sandwich (1994, original version lost) * Face the Grape (with red and blue circles forming purple) (US version lost) * Face the Pirate (1995, US version lost again) * Face is Upside Down (1995, teal green background, whole promo lost again) * Face Makes Sheep Sounds (1995, full version lost) * Face Bounces Around (1996, US TV version lost again) * Face Goes Fishing (1998, original version lost) * Face Scratches Like A Record (1995, US version lost) * Face The Artist (2003, FOUND) * Face Sings Different Types of Music (2001, full version lost) * Face Has a Kitten, a Puppy and a Goldfish (2001, full version lost) * Face Plays with a Hamster (2001, full version lost) * Face Loves Animal Crackers (2001, UK full version found, US full version lost) * Face The Yo-Yo (2003, full version FOUND, Pink version lost) * Face The Flashlight (1995, US version FOUND) * Face Shows Different Feelings (1994, lost again) * Face is All Scrambled Up (1995, Rugrats version lost) * Face Waters His Flowers (1998, UK audio found only, whole promo lost) * Face Loves Springtime (1995, US version lost) * Face Tells Fruit Jokes (1996, found) * Face and some Strawberries (2003, full version lost) * Face and the Out of Control Curtain (1995, US home video version found, TV version lost) * Face's Special Birthday Message (blue background transitions to orange) (Flying balloons) (US TV version lost) * Face the Traffic Light (1996 or 1997, US TV version lost) * Face the Sun (2004, whole promo lost) * Face the Flower/Face says his name in Spanish (2004, whole promo FOUND) * Face Hums (Green background Full US TV version FOUND) * Face Plays Instruments (2001, full version lost) * Face the Boo Bee (UK, 2004, Peppa Pig Version, lost) * Face Halloween (Little Bear Version, Existence Unconfirmed) * Face in the Rain (1995?, whole promo lost again, beginning FOUND in Gemany) * Face Who Turned Off the Lights (1995, US version lost) (Find it please) * Face Checks Out His Garden (1997?, from an Oswald VHS tape) * Face Plays Soccer (1998, US version lost) * Any 2003 Face promos announcing Little Bill, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Oswald, or Bob the Builder. * Any UK Face promos announcing The Hoobs, Barney And Friends, Arthur, Max And Ruby, The Backyardigans, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, Katie And Orbie, Fifi And The Flowertots, Peppa Pig, SpongeBob Squarepants, Noggin, Nick Jr Classics, Thomas And Friends, James the Cat, King Rollo, Ted Sieger's Wildlife, Nellie the Elephant or The Wiggles. * Face Eats a Banana (1994, FOUND, Camera Quality) * Face Makes Sheep Sounds (1995, Blue's Clues version lost) * Face Wears a Disguise (1995, Little Bill version lost) * Face Makes His Mouth Big (1995, Little Bill version lost) * Face the Frog (1994 or 1995?, Little Bill version lost) * Face Sometimes (1994 or 1995, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast version lost) * Face Makes Cow Sounds (1994 or 1995, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast version lost) * Face Practices His Coyote Call (1994 or 1995, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast version lost) * Face Makes Bird Sounds (1994 or 1995, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast version lost) * Face Opens for Lazytown (2004, whole promo lost) * Face Opens Ants Ants Ants/Face Watches The Ants Parade (1998, better quality) * Face Sometimes (1994 or 1995, Allegra's Window version lost) * Face Opens for Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (2004, whole promo lost, probably the Last Face Promo) * Face Hat Day (1998, Little Bill version, better quality) * Face Opens Flexy and Jam in the Jungle (1994?, lost) * Face Tries Out Funny Ways To Talk (full version FOUND) * Face Tries Out Different Colors (UK version found, US version lost) Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Nickelodeon Category:Lost Nick Jr.